Blank Space
Blank Space is a song recorded by Jelly and her brothers and sisters: Peanut, Pinch, Flick, Scootch, Munchy, and Baby Butter that was first featured on the DVD Singing Sensation!.'' This song was featured in the Tanya Cookies Concert at Barrie's Park Place. Lyrics Nice to meet you, where you been? I could show you incredible things Magic, madness, heaven, sin Saw you there and I thought Oh my Gosh, look at that face You look like my next first date Love's a game, that we play (hey) No money, suit and tie I can read you like a magazine Ain't it funny, rumors fly And I know you heard about me So hey, let's be friends I'm dying to see how this one ends Grab your backpack and my hand I can make the bad days good for a weekend So it's gonna be forever Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over If it all was worth the pain Got a long list of some others They'll tell you I'm to blame 'Cause you know I love the haters And you love the game 'Cause we're young and we're reckless We'll run this way too far It'll leave you breathless Or with a nasty scar Got a long list of some others They'll tell you I'm to blame But I've got a blank space, baby And I'll write your name Cherry lips, crystal skies I could show you incredible things Stolen kisses, pretty eyes You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen Find out what we want Be that way for a month Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no Now I'm crying perfect storms I can make all the tables turn Rose garden filled with thorns Keep you second guessing like "Oh my Gosh, who is she?" I get lost on jealousy But you'll come back each time you leave 'Cause, darling it's a nightmare dressed like a daydream So it's gonna be forever Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over If it all was worth the pain Got a long list of some others They'll tell you I'm to blame 'Cause you know I love the haters And you love the game 'Cause we're young and we're reckless We'll run this way too far It'll leave you breathless Or with a nasty scar Got a long list of some others They'll tell you I'm to blame But I've got a blank space, baby And I'll write your name Trivia * In Tanyaland SingAlong, it's the first episode Tanya Cookies don't sing this theme song, Jelly and her brothers and sisters: Peanut, Pinch, Flick, Scootch, Munchy, and Baby Butter instead sing this song '''Blank Space '''and it's the first new song they sing instead of the theme song. * Jelly's brothers and sisters: Peanut, Pinch, Flick, Scootch, Munchy, and Baby Butter sing the first and second stanzas of this song together and they all take turns singing the lines. * From now on after the chorus, this is the only song to have Jelly sing the third and fourth stanzas along with her brothers and sisters: Peanut, Pinch, Flick, Scootch, Munchy, and Baby Butter. * In Tanya Cook-A-Rama, after Tanya pushes the "To get some ice cream" button, Jelly and her brothers and sisters: Peanut, Pinch, Flick, Scootch, Munchy, and Baby Butter only sing the song once. * In Martindale's Lament, Tanya Cookies has driving the small blue van, and listening Jelly and her brothers and sisters: Peanut, Pinch, Flick, Scootch, Munchy, and Baby Butter's song is featured while she is listening to the radio. * Jelly and her brothers and sisters: Peanut, Pinch, Flick, Scootch, Munchy, and Baby Butter only sing this song in Wei in Pass Me The Soap and it is only featured because when Wei, Silk and Velve are listening to the radio and they were on their way to the Super 8, they also don't get major roles or appear much in that movie, Wei, Silk and Velve do not sing it together in Wei’s own movie without them, it's not meant for them to sing anyway, it's only Jelly and her brothers and sisters: Peanut, Pinch, Flick, Scootch, Munchy, and Baby Butter's song and it's only performed and sung by them. * Sometimes Jelly and her brothers and sisters: Peanut, Pinch, Flick, Scootch, Munchy, and Baby Butter only sing this song '''Blank Space', however, in Xylophone Playing Duck, they sing this song Blank Space while Silk and Velve were listening to the radio and they were on their way to the Four Points. * In the Tanya Cookies episode Tanyaland Singalong Concert, Jelly and her brothers and sisters: Peanut, Pinch, Flick, Scootch, Munchy, and Baby Butter auditioned the singing competition by singing this song.